


The Roach.

by loriigrimes



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loriigrimes/pseuds/loriigrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Connor, the legendary Sarah Connor, who could fight like a man, take a punch like it was a pinch, and knock somebody out with a flick of her finger, was standing on a toilet, terrified of a roach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roach.

It wasn't the first time he came home to an empty house. Derek was used to it by now. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a cold beer, snapping back the cap and taking a sip. Derek figured the metal was out taking rounds, Sarah was out, and John was either sleeping or out as well. Lately, it seemed Sarah was letting him off the leash more and more. He figured it was best, the future leader of all man kind didn't need to hide behind his mothers skirts twenty - four seven. 

Derek walked over to the couch, or his bed, it didn't really matter what it was anymore. Staring at the couch, he sighed and slumped down, adjusting his body into the familiar crease of the form of his body indented in the couch. He grabbed the remote to the T.V. and turned it on. Flipping through the channels, Derek stopped on some dramatic Soap Opera when he heard a crash come from the bathroom in Sarah's room. Derek stood rather instantly and set his beer down on the small nightstand next to the couch, grabbed his gun, then walked towards the noise. 

Derek stopped in Sarah's doorway and saw the light to her bathroom was on, the door cracked slightly. He glanced behind himself and made sure nothing was creeping up behind him, and slowly walked to the door. His gun was in front of him, finger on the trigger, and ready to be used if he had to as he opened the bathroom door. 

There Sarah was, wrapped up in a white towel, her hair up in a messy damp bun, standing on the toilet with a newspaper folded like a oval in her hand. Her eyes darted up and landed on Derek, shocked. 

"Are you okay?" Derek raised a brow, slowly lowering his gun once he realized there was no need to use it. 

"There's a roach." Sarah replied out of breath, looking around in paranoia. 

"A roach?" Derek repeated, his brow raising higher, sliding his gun in his waist band. 

"Yes." 

"A roach." 

"Yes, Derek! A fucking roach, I already said that!" She fumed, her eyes glaring into him.

Derek tried everything to avoid laughing. Sarah Connor, the legendary Sarah Connor, who could fight like a man, take a punch like it was a pinch, and knock somebody out with a flick of her finger, was standing on a toilet, terrified of a roach. 

Derek burst out laughing. 

Sarah grew furious at him and swung her newspaper at him, but he backed up, that little smirk on his face. He knew she probably wasn't going to come down from that toilet until the tiny bug was dead, but he couldn't help the delight he was taking in this situation. 

"You think it's funny?" Sarah glared, gripping her paper. 

Derek shook his head, grinning. "Not funny at all." 

"You're fucking kidding me." Sarah was obviously frustrated, no hint of delight in her tone. "This isn't funny. I hate those bugs."

"You also hate machines, but you take care of them." And there it remained, that smirk. Sarah wanted to punch Derek in the face for it. 

"You find this amusing, don't you, Ree-" Sarah practically jumped back when the roach came running out. Derek stepped up and slammed his foot down on it, the sickening sound of the squish and the crunch filled the room. Derek sighed and looked up at Sarah. "It's dead." He lifted his foot and the roach lay still, its body a mess under his heavy foot. "You're welcome." 

Sarah stepped down, clutching her towel. "Can you... pick it up?" She raised a brow, disgusted by the tiny little filth on her floor. 

Derek grabbed some toilet paper and picked it up, not caring too much about the dead roach he just killed, then slowly moved it towards her. She stepped back, her glare to him was hard, and Derek put the roach in the toilet and flushed it. 

"Thank you.." Sarah mumbled, not looking at Derek.

Derek shook his head and snickered. "You're welcome." And he walked out.


End file.
